1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spring systems, and, more particularly, to annular spring systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular spring systems are known that combine multiple spring assemblies in a series. The series can utilize spring assemblies with different properties to precisely control the overall spring behavior of the spring system. One known modular spring system includes multiple spring assemblies that include a spring sandwiched between a top plate and a bottom plate. These spring assemblies are then stacked with top plates contacting bottom plates to produce a spring system.
What is needed in the art is a spring assembly that can be used to produce a modular spring system.